Magmus
Magmus is a veteran Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. He is one of the oldest Glatorian and is one of the founders of the Bara Magna social system. Biography Before the discovery of Energized Protodermis on Spherus Magna, Magmus was being taught in the ways of combat by the Jungle Tribe Agori known as Lekrex, though their lessons were cut short once the Core War began. Magmus later became one of the Element Lord of Fire's high-ranking commanders, and fought alongside several other Glatorian for control over the newly discovered Energized Protodermis. During the war, he was also recruited as a trainer for younger Glatorian. However, the war forced Magmus to train his students quickly, and many of them still required lessons in the ways of combat. Once the Shattering occurred, Magmus and many others were stranded on the section of Spherus Magna known as Bara Magna. Later, Magmus helped create the Bara Magna social system along with several other veterans of the war including Certavus and Tarix. He eventually became the Fire Tribe's original secondary Glatorian. During this time, he also took up the role of Vulcanus' main Glatorian trainer, and began training younger Glatorian, such as the Jungle fighter Lotawn or the Fire Tribe warriors, Vesha and Flardrek. He would go on to win the Great Tournament at least once, becoming the champion of all Glatorian for the following year, as well as several more arena matches on behalf of the Fire Tribe. Eventually, however, Magmus' old age began to catch up with him, and he was forced to retire from being Vulcnaus' secondary Glatorian, and pass his title onto Flardrek. However, he still represents Vulcanus in the arena whenever the Fire Tribe's prime or secondary Glatorian cannot. He currently continues to be a trainer for young Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, though is also known to train warriors of other tribes as well. One such student of his is the Jungle Glatorian, Vernax. Because of his current job training new Glatorian, Magmus is unable to represent Vulcanus in its desperate times. Recently, he, Vernax, and Grepex traveled to Tajun to pick up some supplies, when they learned of Glatorian Nepzek's mission. The trio set out to find him and his Agori companion Robuke, who they found being menaced by the Bone Hunter Zaz and his steed Kelore. After defeating them and introducing themselves, Magmus and the rest were approached by Ignika Nui with an offer of help. Society of Guardians Later, they, along with the Skrall Verex and his Agori companions, Ranzesk and Drex, were taken to Toa Akatark's base where they met several inhabitants of the Matoran Universe before being offed membership into the Society of Guardians. Magmus accepted the invitation, and became a member of the Society. He was then seen speaking to Zogorak, along with Vernax. Later, Magmus, along with all the other Glatorian and Agori that had accepted membership, were informed that they had to return to Bara Magna to attend to problems. Ignika Nui then used his powers over life to charge Magmus and Vernax's weapons with elemental energy, and Magmus's sword was given elemental fire powers. Nepzek then arrived riding a modified version of a Destral Cycle. Akatark, as his original self, Krataka, then informed the group of Tajun's destruction. Magmus then expressed a desire return to Bara Magna in order to protect the remaining villages. After calming Magmus down, Krataka then explained the group's mission: to investigate the recent Glatorian and Agori abductions in the last year or so. Abilities & Traits Magmus is a veteran Glatorian, and as such, he is very skilled in combat. He is a master of the blade and can wield his sword with grace as well as power. Though fierce in battle, he is also very wise. Despite his skill, however, Magmus' advanced age usually keeps him out of the arena, leaving most of the fighting to the younger Glatorian. Because of this, Magmus often feels his age, and many times is relegated to guarding Vulcanus while the younger Glatorian fight in the arena. Nevertheless, he remains a proud warrior, ready to answer any challenge. Tools Magmus wields a Blazer Blade as his main weapon. After Ignika Nui charged the blade with elemental energy, it changed its shape, and it is now entwined with the element of Fire. He also wields a Thornax Launcher. Trivia *Magmus' name is derived from the word magma. *Magmus gave Vernax his Tri-Blade Katana. *Magmus was inspired by another MOC of user Toa Hydros' known as Toa Zuvak. **Magmus was also inspired by a character named Hudson, a veteran warrior from the popular animated Disney series,Gargoyles. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Outcast of the Sands'''' '' Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros